kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Shirahago
Shirahago (白羽児'', White Feather Kids'') are sent to Karasumori along with The Spy to evaluate the abilities of the Kekkaishi. Appearance ﻿Like their namesake, Shirahago's human forms are a set of child-like female triplets with long, pale hair, but their speech implies that they are significantly older than they appear. They all wear long-sleeved kimonos (Hizuki's is pink, Fuzuki's is green, and Mizuki's is pale blue) that hide their hands, and have overly large feet. Each triplet's forehead has a different number of black dots: Hizuki has only one, Fuzuki has two, and Mizuki has three in a upward-pointing triangle pattern. When they begin to transform due to Karasumori's power, they gain dark red markings that stretch from the bottom of their eyes to their chins.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 19 In their combined form, they take the form of a huge, white owl with large, orange eyes. Personality They are confident in their abilities and eager to fight, but detest weakness in themselves and being made to follow orders. Though they tend to argue with each other at times, there is a clear bond between them that goes beyond merely needing three members to transform. The triplets are unwilling members of Kokuboro, and their greatest wish is to obtain greater power solely so they can one day be free.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 44, page 10 Plot 'The Spy's Triple Threat' The Spy releases Hizuki, Mizuki, and Fuzuki at Karasumori, with orders to distract the Kekkaishi so their abilities can be observed, but they are forbidden to attack until given the signal. Hizuki is pursued by Yoshimori, who manages to destroy her arm only. Hizuki regenerates, but begins to transform because of Karasumori's influence. The Spy gives the signal to attack.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 43 Yoshimori manages to further wound Hizuki because she escapes. The triplets gather together, and Hizuki loses her temper with Fuzuki, who is concerned about her wounds. Fuzuki reminds Hizuki that they share everything, including power and enemies. Tokine destroys Fuzuki with a triple-layer Kekkai while they are distracted. This enfuriates Mizuki, which triggers her own transformation. Determined to avenge Hizuki, the two triplets combine into the form of giant white owl. The owl attacks the Kekkaishi, turning its feathers into diamond shards as they leave its body.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 44 Tokine's Kekkai cannot stand up to the barrage, so Yoshimori protects them both. Tokine distracts the owl, allowing Yoshimori to destroy its head. Yoshimori realize the key is to destroy the body just after it begins to regenerate, but before it can reform. Yoshimori surrounds the owl with a Kekkai, but the owl is still too strong to collapse it. Tokine pierces the owl with multiple spear-like Kekkai, allowing Yoshimori to destroy it.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 45 Powers & Abilities 'Individually' Feather Manipulation: They are able to convert portions of their bodies into feathers for a variety of uses: dissolving into feathers to avoid capture, shooting feathers as offensive weapons, and using feathers as smokescreens to blind enemies. Even if a portion of their body is destroyed, they can regenerate it with more feathers and enough time. Flight: All three use of wingless flight to move around. Body Combination: By merging their bodies, they can create their giant owl form. Normally all three are needed to do this, but Karasumori's power allows them to do it with only two triplets. 'Combined Owl Form' Feather Manipulation: In addition to the original methods, the owl form can turn its feathers into sharp daggers capable of piercing through Kekkai in large numbers. Though it takes time to regenerate from damage, the form is very durable and can continue to fight even while wounded.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 20 Destructive Wind: Just by flapping its wings, the owl form can produce powerful winds. References Category:Deceased Category:Kokuboro Category:Kokuboro Ayakashi Category:Characters